Roleplay; Hannidy's Bar
Summary It's just a nondescript bar in a nondescript city; you find yourself here because you're on a night on the town or you've probably hit rock bottom. Either way; come on in and grab yourself a beer, interact with the patrons, play card games.. Just make sure you pay your tab and don't start a brawl inside.. Capiché? Capiché. Rules *This is free join, no need to ask; just hop on in. *This is mainly a socializing rp; no real plot to it; that said, you can start up plots and expand beyond the simple bar. *Fights are allowed outside the bar, just try not to get too carried away with them if their isn't a plot or something going on; y'know, so characters can socialize and shit *Standard RP ettiquete is expected I guess; just put some form of effort and don't be a collossal fuckboi. *You can drop in and drop out as you please; I understand that you all may have a life so don't worry about it. *Other than that, I got nothing.. Oh, and have fun Participants Saren - Host, also because I'm bored. Trisell Chronos - Demands more piggies, Gir ApolloFlare - Because I need to get back into RPing CullenStantonRutherford - Need more social working for some characters. Lunari64- Because I caaaan. 1st Prince of Winds- Experience? DeathstroketheHedgehog- testing a character personality to see if it's believable, may be out really quickly. RedRush399 - Because, why the hell not? Vitom-cause it sounds fun SgtYael- Need some character development for Yael Characters Hannidy the Black Bear -the Barkeep- Saren the Lynx Mars Alaine the Alien Danni the Bengal Rynk Siegfried the Hedgehog Lavo Price The Mane Wolf Sheridan the bat (I am re writing him, so don't mind the page) Ebony Rush The Hedgehog Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Hugh the wolf Yael Start It's the middle of the night in some sandy oasis town, mosy businesses are closed by now.. All but a single bar with a western Saloon theme going for it, owned by a grizzled old Bear with a nasty burn across his left eye. The sign on the front says 'Welcome to Hannidy's Bar; all are welcome here but mind your P's and your Q's, all tabs must be paid for within one business week or penalties will occur.' The inside of the bar was... Quaint.. To say the least; old wooden stools and rickety floorboards, its a miracle this place lasted as long as it did. Behind the counter, the apparent owner was wiping down the table while a dull yellow Lynx wearing a grey hooded coat, blue jeans and some sneakers sat on one of the stools. In the Lynx's hand was an open bottle of Jack Daniel's Fireball Whiskey; seems the Lynx had been here for a while judging by the smell and the silence. Tall and wide ears bounced up and down as the midget-figure attached to their oversize strolled inside the establishment: a pale brown lynx girl with oversized hands and feet, black stripes in the curves of moons with blue tints, black hair, and a purple and black outfit: some sort of short-sleeve sweater. She didn't appear to be at the appropriate age for a location such as this, but the fair amount of curve to her implied some manner of maturity despite her head only rising above the seats, while her ears stood above countertops. The apparent owner briefly looked at the midget with the large ears and fancy apparel. ".. What can I get for you.." He muttered, a gruff tone conveying nothing but disinterest permeating the bar. A Sandy-colored, emerald-colored-eyed Bengal walked in with a sad look. He wore joggers, high-priced shoes, and a t shirt with a design of a ring. He walked towards the countertops. He took a whiff of the permeating smell of alcohol and sat at the last seat of the counter away from everyone. He checked his phone and waited for the bartender. He came because he had been friend-zoned'. He never came to bars alone. The lynx actually looked up from his bottle to see the Bengal, before shrugging and taking another swig of his drink; everyone had their own troubles one way or another, who was he to get involved? There was a hedgehog, lavender in color who had walked in and sat down at the bar near the Bengal and the Lynx. "I say....where is the barkeep?" The barkeep looked at the lavender colored hedgehog, and finally the Bengal; acknowledging their presence. "What can I get for you.." He said; casually pointing to the many selections of drafts and bottles of liquor lining the shelf walls. "Do you have any tea?" The midget-lynx asked, speaking throuh an accent that seemed mostly British but with a hint of Indian lingering. The Bartender gave the Midget a flat look, the kind of look that one would give to a person who asked a question so unbelievably stupid that words could not describe it. "..... Sweet or Unsweet?" He finally answered, a droll expression on the bear's face. "Give me some coffee if you have any good sir!" exclaimed the Hedgehog raising a finger. The barkeep sighed, didn't these people know that this place was a bar..? Not a Coffee shop.. "We don't have any coffee.." The bartender grumbled, frankly surprised and a tad.. Disappointed that someone would come to a bar for coffee. "I'll have a Lager Draft please," Danni says calmly. He starts to look around; he sees 2 lynxes; one with large ears unlike anyone he's ever seen, and another with a bottle of good whiskey. The midget looks kinda cute in his opinion; but he doesn't want to mess with anyone he barely knows. He also saw a Lavender-colored hedgehog come in and ask for coffee. He wants to ridicule him for asking for coffee but he isn't really in the mood. The bartender nodded, grabbing one of those large mugs that have been iced and placing it under a dispenser with a red lever with Lager printed in fancy lettering on it and pulling said lever. He then pulled the lever, as a cascade of glorious fizzy yellow liquid poured into the iced mug; however the fizz itself was rather tame compared to normal draft beers, probably because Nitrogen was used instead of Carbonation. When the Mug was full, the bartender slid it over to Danni; miraculously not spilling any of its contents as it slid. "Huh. Nice job Bartender. No spills," He grabs and takes a sip of the Lager draft. The crispy sensation feels wonderful to him. He takes his "Crispy" beer and goes over to a dart board to play darts. He hopes someone will join him but isn't going to act assertive about it. His first shot is right in the dead center. The bartender nodded, going to fill up a glass of iced tea for the midget Lynx. Meanwhile; the other Lynx, male by the looks of it, stood up and walked over to the dart board to play darts with Danni. Sound of the door open, A female Wolf of brown fur color, wearing a semi-oversize black jacket that covers her upperbody, some jeans, black sneakers, nothing hugely special about her honestly. She walks over to sit at the counter quietly, her eyes watching the bartender in silences for the time being. "Uh- sweet I guess," The midget-lynx answered. "Hi," Danni says towards the Lynx,"wanna play darts?" "Well then my good man, how about some tea like the other? Sweetened with a hint of lemon and a shot of wine please." The Lynx nodded. "Sure." The bartender nodded, now filling up two glasses of ice tea. Only one of them had a lemon slice wedged into the side of the glass and a dash of white wine added to the ice tea. He then stirred up both drinks with a pair of straws before sliding the regular iced tea to the midget lynx and the mixed ice tea to the hedgehog. Danni gives the lynx a yellow set of darts and says' "You go first." He quickly takes off the dart he just shot at the board. Meanwhile, a little sound was coming from the walls, sounding like a mouse... "...? You'd better check the walls, this place seems to be even more ratty than my storage room." someone said, although, it was like if he was there from the start, unnoticed Lavo glance to this very someone as she she voice quietly to the bartender. "Red wine please..." ???:"I need a coffee... I really need something to stay awake before the plane arrives..." A very small creature flew into the bar, only one foot high. She stopped at the entrance, scanning the surroundings with a smirk on her face. The lynx smirked; little did the new patrons, and the lynx himself for that matter know, .. He was shit at darts.. Which may raise a few questions when the bartender suddenly raised a metal tray to deflect a dart that somehow managed to bounce off the wall, to the tray before finally landing pointy end first on the rear of the one foot high creature. The bartender shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you the scuttling sound in the wall is from an alien even shorter than her..?" He said, pointing at the small creature as he prepped Lavo's Chardonnet Wine. -"Hm?" The midget lynx turned to the bartender. Danni looked at the lynx and chuckled. "Nice shot," he says sarcastically, "But to be fair, you almost hit the bartender or that small thing." The midget-lynx looked to Danni now, not entirely sure if either men were referring to her or something else. Lavo just takes her wine, sipping it as she simple ignore everyone else at the moment. "Mmm..." She seem to be thinking. "My apologies.... what's your name? What i meant to say ways i was refering to the 1 ft.-creature that just came in," Danni says as he smiles at Rynk. He then turns around and aims for the sixty pointer, but instead hits the 20 point below it. "Huh, nice shot.." Saren chuckled, tossing another dart; this time, through sheer luck it hit the board dead center. A closer look at the creature would show that it seemed like a dragon hedgehog breed. A draghog, if you would like to call it that. "I'm called many names... you can call me Ebony if you want," she said with a smirk on her face, flying over towards Danni for a better view of his dart game. (That isn't Virus.) The midget-lynx opened her mouth to speak but as Ebony already spoke, she went silent again, still not entirely sure if she should respond to any of what was being said. (my bad, I read it wrong. Would you like me to undo my response?) (You can just take out the Virus part.) (same here my bad~ Prince) "Ebony... nice name." Danni smiles at her then turns towards Saren. "Nice one." He then thows a dart straight at 60 and hits it. "You were saying?" he said towards Rynk "I was?" The midget-lynx asked, her ears tilting a bit. (Gonna be at work for a bit.) Ebony's attention at the darts was quickly lost as she went to the bartender to get some alcohol. "Yeah, I think you were going to say your name." Danni smiles. "You sure you're old enough to drink kid?" The bartender asked. "I'm Rynk," She answered, her ears repeatedly twitching with each throw of the darts. "and I don't drink. Tried it once when I was like... fourteen I think." "I'm old enough to know that I want the strongest vodka you have." Ebony said to the bartender. The little mouse sounds didn't go away; they were still going, cleaning around. "Nice name." Danni continues to smile. He's on his last dart and makes a 50 pointer. "You think Ebony is going to be okay? Her size compared to the alcohol is weird." Ebony's sense of hearing caught this. She turned her head to Danni and gave her a wink before returning her attention to the bartender. Danni wan't sure how to answer to that. He smiled nervously."Your turn on the darts Hooded one." "Ooooh, you should go talk to her~" The hooded one whispered to Danni with a smirk, tossing a dart; this one got stuck in a picture frame. The bartender nodded. "Hannidy's special coming right up." Then, one of them might spot a little flash of purple scurry across the floor. Ebony would notice this with great ease, enough to even be able to clearly see what this purple scurry was. Rynk cocked her head aside at the sudden purple flash, walking toward where it went. The little thing stopped, and turned around to look at Rynk; it was a little humanoid girl, about two inches tall. She had bright purple, poofy hair and dark red eyes. Ebony eyed this creature. "I haven't been seeing a lot of creatures like you lately. I don't know if it is because you're rare, or just because you all are so small." The little one shrugged, innocently. "Well, I don't know either." She replied, with a little grin. "My name's Alaine, what's yours? "I go by any name you want, though, most people call me Ebony," she replied, before shrinking down to two inches in order to shake Alaine's hand. Alaine's jaw dropped, her face just lit up with joy. She shook Ebony's hand, before going straight for a hug. How cute. "Hey pal it's not like that," Danni says to Saren," I just met her." He laughs as Saren hit the frame with the dart. "She isn't my type at that." Saren chuckles as well, the atmosphere generally lighthearted when you're playing a friendly game of darts with someone stranger or not. "Next stranger that comes in that's a girl, I'll waltz up to her and say the cheesiest pickup line I can think up. I bet 5 bucks on it that she'll laugh," Danni says. Danni throws his last dart and gets a 57 pointer. "Hohoo, I'll take that bet.." Saren smirked, though he slumped over when he realized that he essentially lost the game. "I suck at darts.." The bartender; after taking the time to listen to the various conversations being held, brought Ebony one of those tall glass bottles full of vodka. It was then that Hannidy would see the two teensy creatures making friends. Ebony looked up at the bartender. "Leave it at my seat, I'll come for it later!" She waved. The bartender placed it on the counter before going back to cleaning up any mugs. Ebony returned her attention to Alaine. "So, you're here out of boredom, or..." Alaine nodded. "Yep! Just having some fun!" She giggled. "Same, though this place seems a bit quiet to what I'm used to," she said as she flew back to her seat, growing to her normal one foot size before taking a sip of some of the vodka. Ebony winced at it, then took another sip and winced again. "The vodka on this planet is so weird. It tastes good and bad at the same time, I can't stop drinking it!" The bartender shrugged, he didn't seem too perturbed by Ebony's off world implications. That or he didn't really care. After drinking a decent amount of the vodka, Ebony yawned, stretching her arms in boredom of the quiet and tranquil bar. "Are you sure this is the strongest?" She asked. "Strongest I could get legally." The bartender muttered. "Aw, dammit," Ebony muttered reluctantly as she halfway finished the vodka. She turned in her seat, thinking about going to the people who were just throwing darts. Alaine happily started wandering around the bar floor, but not before waving happily to the barkeep. Rynk hopped up to one of the stools, sipping down the last of her tea. "Is this place new?" "From what I've heard, it's old, and from the rickety floorboards and old stools, I'm betting it is... could use some fancy renovation, if you ask me." "It looks nice I think," she replied. "Kinda cozy... I guess you could add stuff though... like a dance stage," She gasped. "With a kareoke machine!" Ebony let out a small smirk. "You are my kind of person!" she said to Rynk before turning to the bartender. "What if I told you I'd build a dance stage here, would you be alright with that, or are you too much of a bore?" Danni smiled. He hoped for the next girl in was a cute one. "Whelp, seems that I won. Gg bruh. Now, let's get another drink. I'm still sober. Lavo was sitting away from everyone at the bar counter, sipping her wine that was given to her. "..." Her eyes just stares at the red wine. "..." Rynk glanced over to Lavo. "You want kareoke? We can start a poll." "Lady, you could build a goddamn stripper stage on the fucking countertop of the bar and I wouldn't give a fuck, so long as the tab is paid and the fighting is kept to zero.." The bartender retorted, his bored expression never changing. Saren nodded. "Damn right; Bartender, bring out the whiskey and put it on my tab! Drinks are on me tonight!" The Lynx grinned.. Ohhh how he would regret saying that.. But that's neither here nor there. All the while, Lavo's attention might be drawn to a familiar ash green wolf walking through the door, the noise probably drawing his attention. Lavo glance to Rynk. "I... Um... Will pass-" Her eyes then spotted the green wolf. "Mars...?" She questions, her ears perked. Rynk turned to the bartender. "Uh, not real up for that... other thing buuuuuuut- I do ribbon-dancing around places sometimes." "It was an exaggeration, I would rather you didn't go that far.. Just place a kareoke machine somewhere if you have one..?" The bartender sighed. The aformentioned wolf's ears perked up at the sound of his name. '...?' Lavo waves for the wolf to notice. "Yo... Been awhile..." "I don't have one with me," The midget-lynx made a half-face wince. "Buuuuuuuut maybe I can find one? Are there stores nearby here or something?" "Five blocks to your left, there's a DahlMart." Bartender answered. "That place has everything.." Mars immediately zipped over to Lavo, nodding a biiit hyperactively. Lavo forms a small smile, petting Mars head. "What are you doing here...?" "Thanks. Be right back!" The midget-lynx jogged out. She would return some minutes later. Ebony laughed. "I should probably tell her I can make one right now," she said as she began to magically create a nice wooden stage with colored lights to illuminate it. Meanwhile, Alaine climbed up onto the counter, looking at everyone. She was perched pretty close to Saren. "Thanks man. That'll be my last drink. Should we try karaoke?" Danni said happily. He's waiting for a cute girl to come in or Saren might suggest someone in the bar. "Ehhh? The fuck is Karaoke..?" Saren mumbled, he might've accidentally come close to hitting alaine with his foot. Being the nosy person she is, Ebony answered the question. "It's just singing, no real biggie." "Eeep!" Alaine squeaked, jumping out of Saren's way. Lavo just keeps petting Mars' head as she waited for a response. Trying to steer clear of Saren, Alaine ended up bumping into Lavo. Lavo noted the bump, she glance before gently placing a hand to stop Alaine from moving too fast; being very careful and gentle as possible. "Are you alright?" She takes her hand away, blinking her oddly dull looking blue eyes. Alaine took a second to calm down, before nodding. "I'm okay." She answered. "Who're you?" Lavo blinks. "... Lavo is my name." She nods a bit as she adjust her shirt a bit, taking her wine into her free hand to sip it and pets the ashen green wolf next to her. "Lavo Price, if you wanted the full name." "My name's Alaine! Nice to meet you!" Alaine answered, happily. She waved, sitting down on the bar counter near Lavo's drink. Lavo had gently set her drink down as she looks to Alaine, she gives a small smile to contrast how her eyes seem to appear. Alaine was smiling back, innocently. She had dark red eyes; it was hard to make red eyes look "cute", per say, but Alaine somehow pulled it off. "So... What are you, may I ask?" Lavo lift an eyebrow. "I never seen anything like you before, which perks my interest." "Honestly, I don't even know!" Alaine shrugged, nonchalantly. "I don't remember." As the stage was finished, Ebony realize she drank all of her vodka. She hovered back to her stool, near Alaine and Lavo, deciding to join their group for a while. "Hi!" Alaine waved to Ebony. Lavo nods, as if giving a full understand to Alaine's answer before she quietly looks to Ebony. "Hello again," she responded, waiting on the bartender as she stretched her arms and legs. "Lets do it." Danni says cheerfully. "Who's singing first? If it's me I'm going to sing some overlander music. Their rhythm and blues music is pretty good." Mars shrugged. "I'unno." He answered, he did enjoy the petting tho. "You just volunteered~" Saren smirked. The midget-lynx quickly opened the door, carrying a packaged box. "I got it!" She called, hopping about excitedly. Ebony waved to the lynx. "Oh hi!" She said. "I set up the stage and lights already, so I'm hoping you got everything else." "No I didn't. I said if. IF," Danni said smugly. "Also if no cute girls enter in 10 minutes you have to choose someone from in here. Ima win did bet one way or another." "Oh, you're clearly not familiar with certain bar customs.. By asking who's singing first you've essentially volunteered; and I already got a chick in mind..~" Saren said with a cheeky grin on his face, ohhhh he was determined to win this bet. "Well keep that girl in mind. I guess I'll be singing then." Danni smirks as he goes up to the Karaoke machine. (yo do we like post the lyrics of what they sing?~Prince) (*shrugs*) Lavo finishes her red wine as she pets Mars' head once more. "Mm... Very well." She looks to the bartender. "Another one... please." Her wolf ears perked slightly as she blinks. (If you want, I don't care XD) The bartender nodded, pouring her another glass. Saren snickered, oh he had someone in mind.. Yes he did.. Mars just enjoyed the pets, it was like therapy only much less boring. Lavo nods her thanks to the Bartender, petting Mars' head even more before rubbing one of his ears a bit, only to return petting his head. Ebony turned to the bartender. "A refill for moi?" she asked. Rynk pulled out the machine from the box. "Okay! ... Where's a plug?" She waved the cord about a bit. "Over there'" Danni says. "Juts plug it in and I'll sign first." Indeed, there was an outlet behind the stage Ebony created. The bartender shrugged, filling up Ebony's glass with vodka again. Lavo took her red wine as she sips it, her mane wolf tail sway as she thinks quietly to herself. Ebony thanked the bartender, and took her drink over to a seat near the karaoke stage. She took a sip of the vodka, now more used to it, as she relaxed by the stage. "So who's up first?" she asked. "That guy, I think," Rynk pointed to Danni as she plugged the machine in. Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, a red hedgehog was sitting in a booth at the back of the bar.... Not necessarily to Ebony, as she can spot the souls of anything with one. She simply assumed to ignore him for the time being due to his solitary actions. That and the bar's doors are kinda rickety so sneaking in without the bartender noticing wouldn't exactly be easy depending on how the red hedgehog went about it. Nevertheless; the bartender paid the red hedgehog no mind; if he wanted a drink he'd have to come order it since the bartender isn't psychic. Mars shrugged. "Karaoke..? Is it fun?" He asked Lavo. "More so depending on the people if it is fun or not, you can go and try it out with them." Lavo looks to Mars, blinking. "I'll go third I guess?" Rynk shrugged. "Who's after Danni?" "Decide while I sing," Danni says. He begins to sing Every Little Step by Bobby Brown. He tries to sing it perefctly. Danni's Karaoke bonanza (Here's the lyrics it's the extended version delete it if you'd like~Prince) Oh yes! It's me again! The crazy one! I can't sleep at night, I toss and turn Listening for the telephone But when I get your call, I'm all choked up Can't believe you called my home And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind You would even talk to me Because a girl like you is like a dream come true A real life fantasy No matter what your friends try to tell you We were made to fall in love And we will be together, any kind of weather It's like that, it's like that Every little step I take, you will be there Every little step I make, we'll be together Every little step I take, you will be there Every little step I make, we'll be together I can't sleep at night, I toss and turn Listening for the telephone But when I get your call, I'm all choked up Can't believe you called my home And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind You would even talk to me Because a girl like you is like a dream come true A real life fantasy No matter what your friends try to tell you We were made to fall in love And we will be together, any kind of weather It's like that, it's like that girl Every little step I take, you will be there Every little step I make, we'll be together Every little step I take, you will be there Every little step I make, we'll be together Everybody wants to know what's going down Not with the James, not the Jim, but the Bobby Brown Now I'm chilling much harder as you all know Cause Bobby Brown was good to good to good to go solo Been on the microphone a long long time I'm guaranteed to bust a stupid rhyme Now I'm on the mic and I'm rocking real fresher Everybody out there don't talk less about me Cause I'm rocking it steady And when I'm on the mic, don't you dare call me Freddy Cause I'm ready to really get paid And if anybody steps in my way they getting slayed My name is Brown, that's what they call me, Yes, I drive a 560 SEC And when I'm on the mic, you gotta see me Driving down the block cause I'm blocking and locking When the sucker M.C.'s trying to drop my spot When I'm rocking on the microphone People gotta gotta gotta gotta leave me alone Cause I really don't care, really don't give a damn My name is Bobby, and not Uncle Sam! Shaba dootin ba Shaba dootin bop shoo ba Shaba dootin ba Shaba dootin bop shoo ba No matter what your friends try to tell you We were made to fall in love We will always be together, any kind of weather It's like that, it's like that girl! Every little step I take, you will be there (yeah yeah) Every little step I make, we'll be together Every little step I take, you will be there (you'll be, you'll be there) Every little step I make, we will be together 6 more minutes until Saren can decide. The clock ticks loudly in Danni's ears. The clock ticks loudly in Danni's ears. "What's the... song type?" Rynk called after it was finished, having no remembered the word "genre" for the moment. "I heard rapping." The red hedgehog walked over to the bartender, deciding to order a drink.... Ebony's ear twitched as she listened to Danni, pondering the same question of who should sing next. She gave Danni a small clap during his karaoke as encouragement. She then noticed the red hedgehog making a move. Her sociable personality decided to go to the bar as well. She took a seat next to him, and started off with a "hey." "What'll it be..?" The bartender asked the red hedgehog. "Yes,you did hear rapping," Danni said as he finished up, "the genre is called R&B." (What the heck happened to the top~Prince) (Hold on, I think I can fix it. Just don't edit, anyone.) (That should do it.) "What's the R and B stand for?" Rynk cocked her head to the side a bit. "Rhythm and Blues." Danni quickly replies. He stills hears the tick-tocking of the clock in his head. Time is running out for him. "Sounsd... um... tangy? Twisty?" She half-winced, trying to figure out a description. "Pretty good though. Kinda wierd but fun to hear." ¨I´ll take a beer.¨ The red hedgehog says with a deep voice as he then turns his head to the person next to him. ¨Sup...¨ Ebony offered a smile back. "You've seen like the lone wolf, er... hedgehog kind of guy. What brings you here?" The red hedgehog just shrugged. ¨I got bored so I just decided to relax and chill somewhere and maybe do something...Nothing much.¨ "Huh..same reason I came here," She smiled. "I'm called Ebony." Danni's internal clock senses that it's time for Saren to choose. Saren knows this as well. ¨Rush....¨ he replied to the girl. Ebony gave Rush a smile smile before turning around, then glancing over at the karaoke stage, wondering if she should go up or not. Saren smirked, and gestured over to Lavo. "That's the one~" Lavo was sipping her red wine, but her ears flicked as she had this odd feeling that someone just pointed at her. She turns her head a bit to glance at what was going on around her beside where she was sitting at. "...?" Welp, I'm gonna be a bystander for this, Ebony thought since she had enhanced hearing. She wanted to see how good... or how bad, this went. "Screw you." Danni said quietly towards Saren. He walked over to Lavo and sat next to her. Still causally drinking the Whiskey Saren got for him he then said,"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." with the most funniest voice he could think of. He hoped she would laugh. He had sensed an evil/edgy vibe from her. Speaking of smiles, the corny joke ended up making Ebony smile, covering her mouth and turning around to avoid laughing out loud. Saren chose her because he wanted to win damn it, but he was laughing his ass off. Humor was one of Lavo's flaws, and oh boy did Danni got this rather unsure and confuse face from her too. "I..." She was speechless yo say the lest, then her eyes glance over to Saren, the one laughing his ass off, she just sighs. "... I thank you for the comment." She stated as nicely as she could. She was going to need more red wine for this... Mars busted out laughing, that was fucking hilarious to the wolf. Saren smirked. "That'll be five dollars~" He grinned. The bartender poured her more wine. "Who's going next for the singing?" Rynk asked. Eventually, even Ebony couldn't hold it in herself anymore. She was a social person, and people laughing would only make her laugh more. She was too busy laughing to even be able to say she wanted to go next. "Mobius Christ," Danni said as he got out of his seat from beside Lavo. He walked over to Saren and gave him five dollars. He wished she laughed. Saren snickered. "Have we learned a valuable lesson about making bets with me~?" Saren asked Danni teasingly. "Hey. If a girl had entered this bar, you would have lost; But you got to choose. But yeah, I did learn a lesson." Danni started laughing. "I mean, would it still count if one of us went out and came back in?" Rynk questioned. "If he hadn't made his attempt then yeah it would've counted; buuut he made his attempt and failed so I won the bet~" Saren grinned. "Okay, well I'm gonna go through my playlist and figure out what song to use," She pulled out something that looked familiar enough to an ipod and began tapping away. "I could've waited? I was never given that decision!" Danni said. "No worries, dude," Rynk patted him on the side as she walked toward the stage. "Whatever, it was a nice bet," Danni said. After some consideration, Rush goes towards the stage, planning on asking if he could go next. Lavo just drinks the red wine, her eyes closed as she was just staying quiet. ¨Excuse me, miss. Is it alright if I go next? ¨ he asked politely asked Rynk while tapping her shoulder. "You jumped the gun man, not me~" Saren teased. (Waiting.....Loading....... -Red) "Sure, go for it," She answered, still going through her songs. Out of his pocket, he takes out a CD and puts it in. As the music starts, he goes on the stage, takes the mic and starts to sing.... Bets, Karaoke and Chaos! Oh my! Rynk waited until it was over to raise her hand. Danni asked Saren, "We gonna do anymore bets? I still feel like winning a bet." Then after the song was over and he walked out of the bar as a flashback played through his mind. "Hey!" Rynk called. She started to walk after him but stopped as he exited. "... What was that about? I was just asking... Whatever," She shook her head. With some hesitation after choosing a song, that has a very deep meaning towards her, Ebony hovered off her chair to go next. She stopped short, looking to see if anyone else was going to go next. Lavo just drinks her red wine, her eyes closing as she quietly thinks to herself; she didn't seem to mind the singing really. "Okay I guess I- oh," Rynk stopped as she saw Ebony. "Okay, you're going?" Little Alaine was still sitting on the bar counter near Lavo, seemingly daydreaming. Ebony turned over to Rynk, "Um, I guess so," she said, flying over to the stage. She hesitantly picked up the microphone as she looked for the song of her choice. While doing this, she said into the microphone, "Um, now I know I can fine doing the biggest of dares, but I'll be honest when I say I'm a little shy about singing..." After Rush thought to himself for a while, he decided to go back into the bar. "Pfffffffffft!" Rynk smiled. "Just go for it! We can all laugh at each other, and then say stuff like 'Wow that was great'!" Lavo looks over to Alaine, her ears shifting a bit. "... What are you daydreaming about?" She asked, honestly interested since she remember herself doing such a thing. She sips her red wine once more. Once finding the song, she hesitantly cleared her throat. "Okay.... here I go. I chose this song, because it's a reference of my past, yadda yadda yadda, let's do this." The song began playing, and Ebony began singing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHUFIqw5QSs "Hm? Oh, not much, really." Alaine answered, casually. "Ah, very well." Lavo nods, sipping her red wine as her ears twitched. "..." She sighs quietly to herself. Rynk clapped a bit as the song finished, looking to the others for their reactions. After finishing the song, a memory came up in Ebony's head. Her head hung low, clutching the microphone in hand as she stood on the stage quietly... "... You did a good job!" Rynk called up, seeing her expression. Ebony placed the microphone on the stand, looking up. She smile and waved, but it was obvious in her smile that something was wrong. She flew back to her seat at the bar. Rush noticed something was up with Ebony so he decided to approach her cautiously....¨Hey, are you alright?¨ he asked. Ebony slowly breathed in and then breathed out, in an attempt to not break down. "I'm... I'm fine," she said, though it was an obvious lie. Rush had a stern look on his face, ¨It´s alright....You can tell me...I mean , you don´t have to but...¨ Ebony glanced over at the surrounding area, then back to Rush, then back to the floor. "I know you mean well but... there's some things a mortal cannot know, let's leave it at that." Rush did not want to make her uncomfortable so he decided not to press into it. ¨Alright, that´s fine. Um, just in case you change your mind, I´ll be out side.¨ He then decided to go outside of the bar and sit on a sturdy branch of a nearby tree. Ebony sat at her stool a little while longer, indecisive of her next move at the current moment. As she watched Rush leave, she asked Hannidy, "Can I get a refi--... actually, fill my glass up with water." Lavo finishes up her red wine, looking around quietly before patting Mars' head, she closed her eyes as she had her arm resting on the corner and her head resting on her hand. "Mmm..." "... See now you guys have me all freaked about singing," Rynk folded her arms. "Is everybody getting upset when they go up there like a spreading disease or something?" Meanwhile outside of the bar, Rush looked at the full moon, deep in thought about something. Ebony summon a clock, checking the time. Eventually, she said, "Actually, I think I'm done with drinks for tonight,: she said as she left cash on the counter, a lot more than necessary. She stretched, then hovered outside. Lavo open one eye, having noted two people leaving, she glance to Rynk. "Maybe sing something happier? Or, really, honestly something that makes you feel happy. Some of these songs didn't seem happy." She glance away, having a sigh. "I don't really mind what I hear honestly." Ebony glanced back, hearing this before the door closed behind her. Lavo was right, she had a point. She sighed to herself, basically calling herself stupid for allowing a mortal to make her realize that. "Alright, le'me see here..." The midget-lynx swiped through some more songs before settling on something. She set up her music, clearing her throat up as she tapped her foot to the beginning rhythm. She started out with a vocalizing low growly rise up with the lyrics, her previous English-Indian accent sounding much more like a Southern American dialect. "Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise, playin' in the streets, gonna be a big man some-day," She gripped the microphone, a half-glare wide-eyed expression toward the center front as she shot out "Ya' got mud on your face, ya' big dis-grace! Kickin' your can all ova'h the place, singin' " She made sure to keep a steady louder tone with the main chorus while still holding to the aggressive style of the song and singing, her head starting to bob a bit with each beat "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" Giving a fist pump to the air with the background "Rock you"s. The process repeated with a second "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" a light stomp of her foot to the ground with the "rock you"s. Rynk nodded her head to the silent pause in the lyrical section as she started a preparing breath, now gripping the microphone with both hands. "Buddy you're a young man, HARD MAN, shoutin' in the streets, gonna take on the world some-day, ya got BLOOD on ya' face! Ya' big dis-grace!" She leaned back a bit before continuing "Wavin' ye' banner all ovah' the PLACE!" "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" The air-pumps and light stomps returned with another "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" Her hair was a bit frizzled out at this point, forcing the midget-lynx to fix it back a bit, a very energized smirk now grown on her face as she got to the last verse. She decided to start it off with a growing growling "Ooooooooooooooooooh" then "BUDDY you'r'n OLD man POOR man, pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day, ya' got MUD ON YA' FACE, YA' BIG DISGRACE, Somebdoy better put ya back into your PLACE!" The air pump turned into a long arching jabbed to the air, repeating with each syllabul. "WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU! ... sing it, WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" The repeating of the lyrics continued with the main chorus of "We will rock you". As the electric guitar solo played her out, Rynk couldn't help but follow along with a vocalizing throughout, ending with repeated "Yeah!"s at the last section. Once the song was entirely over. Having finished, the midget-lynx glanced about for a brief moment before making a half-complete neutral smile, tapping her foot once or twice. Well, she gotten Lavo's attention for sure; maybe due to the wolf ears being perked as she blinks. "Huh..." She blinks a bit more, sipping her wine, seem she wasn't one for expressions, but she was at a lost for words. Rush jumps down from the tree, deciding to call it a night but not before first noticing Ebony heading out and seeing a purple rose nearby. ¨Hmm...I have two choices on how to do this: a) be too forward and screw this up or b) maybe slow it down a little...¨ After calming down some more, Ebony was able to keep a more convincing smile on her face. She looked to see Rush. "I didn't expect you to actually wait outside," she said with a smirk. ¨What can I say? I´m a hedgehog of my word....¨ Rush replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Where I'm from, you can't find a lot of trustworthy people,"she said, placing her hands on her hips. ¨Welp, looks like I´m an exception then, eh?¨ Rush said with a small smile while rubbing his nose slightly. Ebony let out a small laugh. "I guess you would..." she said. She then began thinking back a bit. "You were at the back of the bar alone.. why?" ¨Sometimes, I just like to think to myself about things that happen in life, you know? That, and I didn´t feel like being noticed much so....Meh.¨ Rush says while he lays down on a nearby hill with his arms behind his head. Ebony hovered beside Rush, then landed, sitting in a criss-cross position. "Well then, you're the complete opposite of me then. I love busy places... probably because I am alone most of the time.¨ ¨I tend to talk with people most of the time but being alone and having a little R&R is nice. It´s kind of cool that we are opposites though. Means more things to learn about each other, I guess...¨ Rush says while looking at the sky, chuckling a little at that coincidence. He then proceeded to close his eyes as he allowed himself to mentally relax and enjoy the feeling of the surrounding area... Ebony summoned her clock again. "I have to go soon. Have to do my job... this planet was.. interesting. I may come here again soon. Is there any place here with more activity?" ¨Hmm, let me see...Firstly, there is some kind of party going on somewhere in the eastern side of Mobotropolis. And there is a skate park I go to every Tuesday night with some other skaters to hang out and skateboard. Speaking of which....¨ Rush replies with a thoughtful expression as he checks the time on his holographic watch. ¨Gotta go and practice my skateboarding. It was nice to meet you, Ebony. Oh, by the way, here you go.¨ He then gives her the purple rose he saw earlier with a small pinkish tinge on his muzzle. He then snaps his fingers as a red portal opened, possibly back to his house as he jumped in but not before saying.... ¨Catch ya later, maybe!¨ Ebony eyed the flower, then she laughed to herself. A gift of life to a Divine of Death... She glanced at the portal. "So you live in a different dimension as well?" ¨Yep, pretty much.¨ He replied while scratching his ears as he prepares to go through the portal. ¨Oh yeah, gotta get going! But, if you want to hang out with me here some other time, I´m alright with that too.¨ Ebony's eyes momentarily glowed purple, then it receded. "I can meet you at anytime, now that I got your dimension coordinates," she said as a dimension gate opened behind her. The realm looked like a gateway to hell, and the heat was already being felt. ¨Oh cool! What´s with the heat though? Oh wait....Nevermind.¨ Rush asked a little confused until he saw the portal to a place that looked like Hell. ¨Huh, well I didn´t see that coming.¨ A smirk appeared over her lips.. "That's the job of a Divine of Death... and no, don't worry, I have a heaven dimension as well. I just tend to deal with the bad souls first." Rush then had to keep from dropping his jaw and saying three words. ¨''That....is''....awesome.¨ "It gets dull after a while, but I guess you could say it's awesome.." she shrugged. "Another time then, Rush?" Rush could only nod at the question after mentally saving it in his ´memory vault´. "Goodbye then," she said, peering into the gateway. "I think I'm gonna troll with their cities," she said. The last thing Rush would see was Ebony jumping in and transforming into a large dragon as the portal closed behind her. More Interactions of the Spoopy Kind Saren juuuust grabbed another beer. "Gates to hell? I'm too sober for all this shit." Mars just looked at Lavo. "So why are you here?" "This is one of my relaxing times Mars." Lavo stated looking to Mars as she takes her red wine and drinks it. "Ohhhhh.." Mars nodded, otherwise just twiddling his thumbs; he wasn't one to sit around for long really. Lavo sighs at how Mars was twiddling his thumbs as she drinks her wine. "You know you don't have to stay here." She gives a slight chuckled though. The Midget-lynx made her way off the stage, walking a bit stiffly as she was attempting to process how she should react to the majority silence to her choice of song. She had noticed the brief reaction from Lavo, almost prompting a question of if she had messed up with the singing, but found herself feeling a bit too uncomfortable, embaressed, with no specifically-alligned feedback to interpret. She kept her face looking to the ground, though her expression simply looked wide-eyed more than sad, perhaps just tense. Lavo glance over to the Midget-Lynx. "Aah, you!" She kind of called out to her. "Come on over here." Lavo sighs to herself mainly, simply because she was just trouble with expressions and words. "Hm?" Rynk jerked her attention over toward Lavo. "... Me?" She took a step or two toward the winged woman. Lavo nods at Rynk. "Yes, you. Don't be down by the silences or even my reaction. My reaction wasn't something negative; I was just a bit shocked about the song you sang. It was one of the few I had once listen to." Her ears perked. "You did a good job." Honesty was easy to pick from her tone, since her expressions on her face don't completely change. Meanwhile, Rush was pretty shocked but he was also excited at the same time. ¨I can´t wait to meet her again!¨ He jumps into the portal to his home dimension as it closes after him... "Yeah... guess I just expected... something you can hear," Rynk replied. "A clap or whatever. At least somebody liked it I guess." "I'm poor in expressing some emotions, so deeply sorry." Lavo stated. "However, if you enjoy it, then enjoy it. I normally don't try to think of what others might find fun or interesting, I do what I want to do." She sips her red wine. "But, That is just me." "No, that makes sense," Rynk nodded, fixing her hair a bit more. "Normally I just do whatever, but it's uh... yeah it's REAL awkward when you're just standing there and everyone goes quiet." "To be honest, I think some of them passed out; I know two people left the bar." Lavo gives a slight chuckled as she drinks her wine. "Yeah, that one guy just sang and walked ou- wait both of them did that," Rynk recalled. "Guess their songs trigger some sort of 'deep dark memory' thing." "Yep, It's why I kind of figure it be better to sing something that makes you happy or something." Lavo huff, before shruging. "I just felt like singin' whatever I thought would be all... energizing... Are you gonna sing?" Rynk asked. "...My singing is terrible, and I honestly don't want to be the certain of attention..." She calmly said this, Her eyes gazing into the red wine that was almost empty from her glass. Lavo looks to Rynk. "I... think I'll pass..." It was noted as she seem a bit embarrassed as she stated that, her eyes shifting back to the red wine quietly. "Well, there's still gonna be time if you change your mind," Rynk shrugged. "You wanna do something else? Like a walk or something? Seems everyone still conscious is doin' that." Lavo chuckles slightly, finishing her red wine. "I guess? I mean, I kind of have to make sure my friend here doesn't go accidently zapping anyone now..." She looks to Mars. This whole time Danni had been constantly staring at his phone playing a weird COD-ish mobile game. He seemed to enjoy himself. He wanted to talk but he didn't think about how to start up a conversation. Lavo then pauses as she stares at her empty wine. "Mmm..." She thinks about her choices once more. "...I guess I could try to sing, as a form of some fun." She stands up, stretching as her wings outstretch slightly without bumping into anyone, as she was making sure they don't. "Alright, I'll... Try some singing or something. Since everyone else seem to run off when they did it." "Huh?" Alaine perked up, hearing this. "That sounds like fun!" She said, quickly jumping up and climbing into Lavo's shoulder. Lavo looks to Alaine. "Possibly... I'm not sure on my end." She nods a little. Alaine smiled, childishly. What a silly little girl. "Well, on we go," Rynk strolled outside. Lavo glances after Rynk, blinking. "I guess... Singing will have to wait?" She shrugs a bit, looking to Alaine. "I guess A stroll with her then, since I did say sure." She goes after Rynk at this point, her ears twitching as she left money for her own drinks on the bar. "Wait you were actually gonna sing?" Rynk leaned back as they went. "... I was going to give it a shot... Yes." The Mane wolf nodded as she walks by Rynk's side. "But, It can wait some other time." Lavo didn't seem to be in a hurry for anything. "Oh... well, flag..." Rynk's ears dropped a bit. "I'd say 'LET'S GET BACK AND DO THAT' but... not too many people are still there so maybe when they get back'd be better, yeah?" "I... Guess..." Lavo close her eyes. "I'm not used to being in the spotlight, nor do I feel comfortable in crowded places... But, I'll find ways to deal with it." She nods as she open her eyes. The midget-lynx glanced about the area as they went. "Is this your zone?" "Eh? Mmm... Possibly?" Lavo shrugs. "Not sure honestly, I've visited a lot of places honestly." She blinks as she thinks about it. "So you travel through zones?" "Anywhere that a supernatural or spiritual case takes me. I get some of the weirdest calls." Lavo mumbles quietly, closing her eyes. "Cases?" Rynk's ear twitched toward Lavo, turning her head a bit. "Like a travelling detective?" (I miss this one.) "Mmm... I guess." Lavo looks to Rynk. "I'm more involve with Supernaturals and Spiritual things; so more so a Spiritual Detective Supernatural Explorer is what I call myself." "Wait... really?" Rynk paused. It was that moment when Moros walked up to the two, he seemed to be an affable curiosity that looked like he was practically harmless despite the empty feeling the two would get when he walked up to them. '......?' It was also at that moment where Komerl was now arriving at the bar. "..........." "... Sup?" Rynk greeted Moros. Lavo nods to Rynk before looking to Moros. "...?" Luigi just entered the bar out of nowhere. Moros blinked, tilting his head before goving Rynk a small wave in response. "... So... uh-" Rynk turned briefly to Lavo again, "that's pretty cool. I do something kinda like that, but more just... whatever jobs are there during travelling..." She looked back to Moros. "You okay?" "I either do it for my own will or a job I gotten." Lavo admited, before looking to Moros. No verbal response, though now he seemed to be bored; given how he just walked away. "... Well that was... anyway," Rynk shrugged. "Need a partner? Not like... permanently... probably, but just here and there." "I... Don't really work well with others, but if we come across paths involving said jobs, I wouldn't mind helping or receiving help." Lavo shrugs, blinking. "Just somethin' that sounds pretty cool is all," Rynk shrugged again. "I just kinda drift everywhere so I'd be up to trying that. Course, if you'd rather not, that's fine." "Mm... I guess I don't mind." Lavo shrugs once more in return. "Cool. Maybe after tonight or something. You got some kind of normal address or something?" "well, My Planet is known as Aarde, You can easily find my address is an apartment; my phone number can also be found in phone books, My landlord is trying to get my number beyond my world; so yea." Lavo nods a bit. "You can call it from your own world or own Zone." "I'd hope not," The midget-lynx smirked. "Is it okay if we go there--your zone--first? That way I can store the coordidates-... coorni- the yeah, for later." "Looks like I'm late." Komerl says as he sits down onto one of the seats at a booth. "I... eeh..." Lavo rubs the back of her head. "Issue is, my zone, or world more likely.; They don't handle things outside the norm very well at times..." "Meh, might as well do something..." Komerl says as he summons his bluish/aquamarine flames on his left hand and turns it into a Flicky. "Hello there, little guy!" he says as he beams at the phoenix-like Flicky. "How so?" Rynk inquired. The Flicky then looks over to Komerl. It then chirps in a friendly manner. "Well... You see, I'm not the norm. in my world; what is consider normal is people with no powers or, well, really nothing special in supernatural or spiritual side to them." Lavo blinks. "Now, I can say a tiny few aren't like that..." Meanwhile after watching his new friend for a little bit, Komerl just shrugged as he just had random thoughts fly through his head. (If you want someone to ineract with, maybe message one of the people still at the bar, Redrush. ~Trisell) "Oh, well I can be careful." "well, as long as you know the risks, yea." Lavo pulls out her phone, popping up an app on her phone to point her to the nearest possibly portal before heading in the direction of one nearby. "We use waves between zones and worlds to get to other places; sometimes random ones will open up, but only people like me get suck into them. It's a sign we've mess with magic, spiritual and supernatural things a bit too much." Lavo somewhat shrugs as she said that. "... Okay... I use these," Rynk pulled out a large gold ring while following. "Yea... That may startle them an least you teleport in my apartment room." Lavo stops as she puts her hand through and seem to vanish. "Yep, this is one of the ones near my apartment..." Rynk followed after. Meanwhile , Komerl decided to burn the whole bar down if he got too bored. Hugh walked in and walked over to Komerl. "Hey Komerl." Hugh said. (Note: the reason he is here despite his straight edge beliefs) Komerl, surprised at his appearance, walked up to Hugh with a smile. "Hey, it's been a while." Yael came into the bar kicking the door open. "Hi everyone!" she said. "I hope I can make some friends here!" Komerl turned his head towards Yael, smiling as he waved. "Hey man!" Yael waved back. "So what's going on in here?" "Nothing much..." Komerl replied with a shrug. Yael took out a pencil and paper out of nowhere (the "nowhere" being her hammerspace) and began drawing Komerl. "I can't believe it's been so long since the purge." Hugh said. "The what?" asked Yael "The purge is a night where every crime is legal. Even murder for crying out loud." Hugh explained. "Murder is always illegal, you know that right?" Yael said. Komerl just looks at Yael drawing....."Me?" "Nah, was talking to your friend there." Yael responded Category:Free Join Roleplays